The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
A prior art of this technical field is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-7-7653. This gazette describes as an objective of the invention that “it is an objective of the invention to provide an imaging apparatus in which a signal processor having a smaller number of elements than the number of imaging devices is used to process the signals from the imaging devices so that the consumption power, the number of elements used and the cost of multi-input/output can be reduced as compared to the prior arts proposed so far.” In addition, it describes as its constitutional elements that “the imaging apparatus has n solid-state imaging devices, a first signal selector connecting the n imaging devices and k signal processors, the k signal processors, a second signal selector connecting the k signal processors and m output devices, and a controller for controlling the first and second signal selectors and the signal processors.”